mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Children Of Anarchy
Often referred to as TCOA, The Children Of Anarchy are an ancient anti-government religious order and social movement. They disavow modern civilization with its various forms of government and are opposed to all forms of religious organization. However, they hold to their own religious, social and ethical beliefs, and vehemently seek to enforce their views on established civilization, which they see as "the enemy" and the source of all of mankind's problems. TCOA are the direct enemies of The GCN and C.A.S. History Officially founded and organized during the great war (around 2155), TCOA was born out of the amalgamation of various anarchist groups and related (generally anti-government) groups. They quickly established a unified system of beliefs, their own military power, and even socio-economic systems based on their anarchist views. During the great war, they fought to destabilize the governments of every country they managed to reach, seeking to establish their idea of "Paradise" or "The Perfect Order", which is global anarchy. See Mythology. After the rise of The GCN, TCOA was driven into hiding in order to avoid imprisonment. The order was threatened with becoming fractured and eventually failing to exist. In order to survive, they were forced to seek refuge in remote places of the earth and earth's colonies on other planets. Scattered and without leadership, many TCOA cells developed along their own paths. These TCOA cells eventually gave rise to many of the extant pirate clans of today (~2900). TCOA reunification largely occurred during the period of 2300 to 2600. There are now numerous TCOA cells with strong connections spread across earth and her colonies. Large concentrations of TCOA cells are believed to be stationed in the Kuiper belt, either on micro-planets or in motherships. Mythology TCOA are staunch anarchists, but they are not atheists. In fact, they are greatly offended when they are identified as or associated with atheists and atheism, because they believe that they are gods themselves. They do no believe an an afterlife or in a spirit world (in the conventional sense), but they do believe that there are higher life forms other than human beings. In TCOA mythology, humanity was held back from evolutionary progress by becoming overly civilized and taking on a form of moral law. As a result they believe that all forms of government and organized religion should be abolished and replaced with a basic civilization where each person, family or clan choses their own path. For TCOA, causing civil unrest among "the enemy" is a rite of passage, and a member of TCOA is not worthy of honour or respect unless they take part in either a raid or a mission. Members as gods TCOA believe themselves to be gods, and worship themselves by taking the spoils of war as tribute to themselves; a form of self worship. Raids Raids are the means by which TCOA grow in number and expand their influence. TCOA use air and ground units mainly, but occasionally they will attack by sea. For them the sea is sacred, and they will not kill anyone while at sea. Raids are executed quickly and wildly, though amidst the apparent chaos, there is a degree of planning and precision. Most raids are carried out against undefended targets, such as small, rural towns, sea-side villages, or reservations. If such soft targets cannot be found, or if there is a need to go after a heavier target (to make a statement, for example), then urban targets may be chosen. Anything that represents government or religion, or the rule of law, is destroyed; usually by fire. Captured adults are kept as prisoners, given little freedom, and forced to listen to TCOA propaganda. Only after they begin to exhibit signs of Stolkholm syndrome are they allowed to mingle with members of the capturing cell. Children, on the other hand, are treated with great care, in order to gain their trust and convince them to trust members of the cell. If their parents express disagreement with the views of TCOA, then they are not allowed to rejoin their parents, so as to avoid losing potential members. Missions Missions are covert operations undertaken by elite members of TCOA. They can go on for years, and involve TCOA operatives taking up positions within target governments in order to destabilize them. Missions are almost exclusively non-violent, as violence is not the end goal. Military There is little detailed info regarding the military power of TCOA. However, it is known that their space ships, aircraft, and ground units are named after cats (both domestic breeds and wild species), and their sea-faring vessels after notable figures. They pattern their attacks and military structure after those of the big cats, except for lions, because in their mythology, lions represent organized government. Known Spaceships All TCOA space ships (with the exception of some motherships) are capable of entering an atmosphere and of atmospheric flight. However, most are not able to land on the ground or at sea, because they are meant to get in and out of a situation without stopping. *Cougar : A powerful raider, used for carrying out air strikes, insurgency, and transport. It has a low troop capacity and relatively low armour, but is very fast and well armed. *Panther : A stealthy, powerful raider, used for transport and ambushes. It is less powerful than the Cougar but has more room for troops. *Serval : A small, fast, single-seat fighter, often used for harassing GCN space ships or bombarding targets on the ground. Ground Units TCOA use numerous ground units, most of them salvaged from stolen during raids. However, they have also invented a few of their own. *Manx : A small, tank-like unit, the Manx can float just above the ground using anti-gravity devices, or roll along quickly using wheels or tracks, depending on its configuration. It is used extensively in raids, for transport, and for direct confrontations with the GCN. *Leopard : A large tank, with limited weaponry and medium armour, but good speed. It is used for transporting troops during raids and for carrying off captured prisoners and spoils of war. Category:Minor Civilzations